Starstruck
by Princessofcupcakes
Summary: Elsa and Anna decide to attend WaltWorks Academy (WWA) in California. Apparently, teenage heart throb popstar Jack Frost is also attending the school. And let me tell you, Elsa isn't really a fan of Jack, whereas Anna is totally head over heels for him. Elsa and Jack don't really get along well, but as time goes they develop a friendship, that turns into..perhaps something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So, I decided to write a new storyyyyy! I kind of lost ideas for the Selection, so I decided to give it a break, and make another story. (I'm still going to continue the Selection though, so no worries!) ;)**

 **Anyways, so my sister and I decided to just do a marathon of disney channel movies, and so I was watching Starstruck, and I just wanted to write a Jelsa fanfic based on it! I love disney, I just love disney.**

 **So anyways, I hope you like this story too, and keep it up with the reviews and follows and the PMS. I love you guys! :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"I can't believe it! We're going to be moving to California!" Anna swoons, as she jumps up and down, excited.

"You've been saying that for the hundredth time, Anna." I roll my eyes, packing my clothes in my suitcase.

"Yeah, but Elsa, oh my gosh I can't believe it! We're moving to California!" She squeals, "I'm finally going to meet Jack Frost!" She jumps on to my bed and sighs.

"Anna, you are not going to meet Jack Frost," I continue to stuff my belongings in the suitcase.

"Ohhh what if he picks me up at the airport! What am I going to say to him?" She fangirls

"You don't even know him," I give her a look, "He's a fucking celebrity Anna. A popular one at that."

"I know where he lives, I know his name –which is Jackson Overland Frost by the way—and I know his friends full name too, which is Flynn Eugene Rider! I also know his parents, his email, I even text him!"

"I'm pretty sure that's not his real number Anna. Wake up." I roll my eyes as I zip my suitcase and bring out a box for my other belongings.

"Ooh! Ohmigosh! He's on TV right now!" Anna rushes out of my room and goes down stairs to our living room. I look at her run, and then turn my attention back into packing.

XX

After a while Anna rushes up the stairs to my room.

"Elsa." She looks at me dead in the eye, heavily breathing; I look at her in answer. "What school are we going to attend," She asks…eh, more like demands

"You already know Anna, Dad told us yesterday." I give her a weird look,

"I know! But tell me again!"

"Um, we're going to attend Waltworks Academy, private boarding school in Cali." I tell her,

"Oh. My. Gosh. ELSA!" She starts jumping out of control, "JackFrostisgoingtheretoo!I'mgoingtomeethim!" Anna babbles incomprehensible words

"Calm down sis," I put my hands on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"I. CAN. NOT. EEEEH!" She squeals as she starts bouncing around my room, kind of like a bouncy ball-if bouncy balls can fan girl. "Elsa! Jack Frost! He's GOING TO WALTWORKS ACADEMY! ELSAAA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Okay, okay, now get out. I have to pack Anna. Are you done packing? You know we're going the day after tomorrow right?" I usher her out of my room,

"Oh, but Elsaaaaaa, I'm going to meet Jack Frost! I'mgoingtodatehim,andthen marryhim,andthenhaveafamily, and then die with him!" She babbled,

"What." I try to interpret what she said, and end up giving up. I just slam my door in Anna's face, "Shut up Anna, dad's gonna kill us if he found out we weren't packed. He might not even let us go to Waltworks. So you better get packing."

"Oh! Oh! Oh no! No, no, no!" Anna quickly runs to her room, bumping into a few furniture on the way.

* * *

Today was the day we were moving to California. And to be honest, I wasn't sure if a Michigan girl like me, will fit in. I didn't really have any problems making friends, in fact I was the top of the social ladder in my other school. It's just that I earned the reputation of being a "Snow Queen" when I basically declined every boy in my school when they asked me to the school's dance. It wasn't like I was gay or something; I just didn't feel like dating boys, although I was perfectly fine with being friends and hanging out with them.

"Elsaaaaa? Are you ready? We have to gooooooo, Jack Frost is probably waiting for meeee in Los Angeles!" Anna calls from the 1st floor,

I roll my eyes, "Anna, he is not waiting for you at the airport. He doesn't KNOW you." I wear my white laced halter top and my long purple maxi skirt. I throw my hair up into a bun and put on my cat eye sunglasses. I check myself in the mirror one last time, before saying good bye to my room.

"See you in a year baby," I kiss my room goodbye as I hurry downstairs where all our suitcases were.

* * *

 **So I know this chapter was kind of short, but I'll be posting another chapter pretty soon, so be ready to read! I love you guys, thank you soo muuuch! Byeeeee**

 **PrincessofCupcakes izz out! *coughcough* don't forget to review *wink***


	2. Chapter 2

**HII GUYS I'M BACK! ;)**

 **So I told you guys I'll upload soon, so here I am uploading another chappie! I hope you guys like this chaaapter :)))**

 **PLz Review and follow and favorite ;) don't forget to PM your ideas to! I'm open to all ideas!**

 **Have fun readinggggg!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"We're HEREEE!" Anna screams as we walk our way up the stairs of WaltWorks Academy. "Jack Frost is going to be here too!" She shrieks, I cover my ear,

"Oh my god Anna, please behave." I chuckle, I pinch her nose and she smiles back at me,

"Miss Elsa and Anna Winters?" A voice calls from behind us,

"Yes?" I answer, as we turn to face the caller.

"Welcome to WWA girls, I'm your headmaster, Mr. Nicholas, but you can call me North." He chuckles. Mr. Nicholas was a big-boned man, he had the typical look of Santa Claus too, with a big white beard and jolly face.

"Nice to meet you North, I'm Elsa, and she's Anna…but you seem to already know us." I smile as I shake hands with him,

"Of course! When your father, Adgar, told me his daughters were going to attend my school, I was thrilled! Your father and I knew each other for a very long time!" He smiles,

"Oh is that so, I never knew!" I politely answer,

"Yes, yes," He chuckles, "Well girls, I hope you have a pretty good first day of WWA. You're going to love it here." With that, North goes away and we continued to go to the desks.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" A lady smiles, her name tag read "Toothiana"

"Oh, hi Tooth…iana, um we're new here, so we wondered where our rooms will be." I smile awkwardly,

"Oh! Okay, mmm, what grade are you in? And what's your name?"

"I'm Elizabeth Winters and I'm a sophomore, and my little sister here is Anna Winters and she's a freshmen." I answer her,

"Okay…so Elizabeth you are room B220, and Anna you are room A407." She call out,

"We're in different buildings?" I ask her,

"Oh, yes. See, WWA has four buildings, and they're separated by grades. So yeah, unfortunately you guys are apart. I'm sorry," She gives me a sorry smile as she hands out the keys to our rooms.

"Okay, thank you!"

We walk to our buildings, which was quite a walk I should say.

"Elsa, what room do you think Jack Frost will be in?" Anna squeals,

"Oh gosh, are we talking about him again?" I roll my eyes,

"He's gonna be my future boyfriend Elsa! Show some respect!" Anna pretends to scold me, and I laugh,

"Okay, okay, I'm _so so_ sorry, Mrs. Frost." I smirk as I sarcastically roll my eyes.

"Hey!" Anna pouts, putting her hands to her hips. I smile at her and punch her ribs lightly, as I walk forward.

But she didn't punch me back, which was unusual because she always tries to get the best in fights. I frown as I turn back and see a gaping Anna.

"Anna?" I call out to her,

"OHMYGOD! ELSA! JACK! FROST! OVER! THERE!" She shrieks as she points to a boy with white hair stepping out of a limo in front of the school gates. Anna and a few couple hundred girls all rush to him, making a mob of fan girls surrounding poor pop star Jack Frost.

I roll my eyes at the sight and continue my way back to my dorm room

* * *

 **yeah I know this chapter's pretty short :p BUT I'll be back soon with another one so don't you worry ;)**

 **Don't forget to leave your beautiful reviews! :3**

 **Byeeeeee!**

 **-PrincessofCupcakes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiiii I'm baaaack! I told you guys I'd be back soon ;) so here I am! I hope you guys like this story tooooo and thank you for your lovely reviews on my other chapterssss. So here's another chappie of Starstruck! Hope you like it :3**

 **Have fun reaaading! And plz don't forget to leave your reviewsss ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Hmm…Room B220…where is it…" I wander around Dorm B, trying to find my own room, "That's room B215…B217…B219…Ah! B220!" I smile as I wave my card over the lock sensor.

"Oh my god." The room was gorgeous. The room was a light teal blue, with a white bed under a white canopy. It had white drawers and closets and a white desk. In the middle of the room, there was a teal colored rug, and my room had the view of the ocean next to our Academy. In one words, my room was pretty awesome. I even had a balcony to enjoy some tea!

"This is awesome." I run straight to my bed and I feel myself fall to sleep.

* * *

I wake up and walk out of my room, heading towards Building A, where Anna probably was…if she wasn't following around Jack Frost.

But just as I try to leave the dorm, the door slams open, and hits me square in the face.

"Oh my god, did I hit you?" A guy tries helping me off the ground,

"Umm yeah, cuz the door often likes to slam people by itself, right?" I roll my eyes, my answer dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh…I'm so sorry, umm you know I'm kind of in the hurry, uh, so um…" He looks around him, as if he was looking for someone, "Uh you know what, hey, um I'm sorry. Uh…are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just broke my nose and a cheek bone, that's all. No biggie." I sarcastically answer him.

"JAAACK FROOOST! WE LOVE YOUU!" I felt the ground rumble, as a mob of teenage girls suddenly stampeded our way.

 _Oh god._

"Oh god." He mummers, "Hey, get up. We have to go." He starts dragging me back into the dorm.

"H-What? Hey! Let me g-" He covers my mouth, and leads me into his room. B221, if I saw correctly. Right next to mine.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Um…hi, I'm so sorry. What's your name?" He smiles awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood. I glare at him.

"Elizabeth Winter. You can call me Elsa. What's your name?" I ask, he looks at me in disbelief,

"You, you mean you don't know me?" He asks, his eyes wide.

"Um….we just met. I don't have magical powers that lets me know the names of people I just met."

"M'kay, I'm Jack Frost. Yes, _The_ Jack Frost." He gives me his signature smirk.

"Yeah, and I'm Elsa Winters. _The_ Elsa Winters." I sarcastically answer him.

"Haha funny, are you always this grumpy?"

"Oh, well no. But yes, in cases where a door jams into my face and somehow this guy I never met drags me into my room."

"Dude, I'm really sorry about that, it's just that a bunch of girls wouldn't quit following me, and the paparazzi too…so, um hey, I'm sorry about the door thing-" He gets cut of by a loud banging at the door.

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST! WE LOVE YOU! OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" A group of girls—more like cows—bang the door.

"Oh shit. I didn't know they knew my room number too, oh god." He messes his snow white hair in distress.

"Hey, this is room B221, right?" I ask him, he nods in return. "My room's right next to yours, we can cross your balcony to get to mine, and you can stay there for a while, and I'll tell the girl mob you're not in that room." I suggest, his eyes widen and his lips grow into a smile.

"Thank you. So. Much. Elsa. I will never forget this honor. How about I pay you back with… um…2000 bucks?" He rubs the back of his neck, as he gives me a smile.

"Uh…no thank you. I'm not poor." I open the glass door to the balcony, "C'mon, lets get to my room." I slowly climb on to the railings, and jump to my balcony. Luckily, the space between his balcony and mine wasn't so far apart.

* * *

"Your room's pretty amazing," He looks around my room, "It's the same color as mine too. Did you tell them you wanted a blue room too?" He turns to face me,

"Yeah, blue's my favorite." I walk towards my door, "anyways, I'll get rid of that girl mob. So you watch and see how awesome I am." I smirk as I open the door, "Oh, and give me your room key, don't ask. I'll need 'em."

"Hmph, here." He tosses his card to me, and I catch it with one hand.

.

"Hey girls?" I call out, and the huge crowd turns their head towards me, "You guys are looking for Jack Frost, right?"

"Ohmigosh have you seen him?" They all start crowding around my door.

"Yeah, but I don't think he lives here," I point to Jack's room, "I saw him go the other way." I point at the end of the opposite hallway. "The one right here is my friend uh..Jackie's room! Not Jack Frost's." I smile as politely as I can, hoping my lie was believable enough.

"But this one's Jack Frost's room! I can smell it!" One girl shouts,

 _Eww, smell? That's gross._

"Oh but it's my friends! Here c'mon I'll show you, I have the keys to this room. And I'm telling you there's no Jack Frost," I open Jack's room to show them that no one was inside, and the girls all looked disappointed. "I'm pretty sure Jack's room is down the hall, not here." I smile as I usher them away from our rooms.

..

"That was amazing!" Jack hugs me, as I take it in surprise,

"God, get away from me." I lightly push him away, "sorry, but I just don't do hugs. Not my thing."

"Oh well you better get used to it Snowflake. Some girls would kill for a hug from me." He smirks,

"Snowflake? Are you kidding me?" I look at him in disbelief, "Please. No."

Jack chuckles as he gives me his phone, "Phone numba please," He gives me his puppy dog eyes, and as much as I did not want to give him my number, I had a thing for puppy dog eyes, and could not resist them.

"Ugh, fine." I punch in my number, and give his phone back to him. "Can you go now?" I plead,

"Fine, Snowflake. Geez, you do know that I'm a famous pop star, right?"

"Yes, I know. A very spoiled one at that." I roll my eyes and look at him,

"I am not spoiled." He calls out as he opens the door to leave, "But thank you anyways Snowflake. It was nice meeting you, see you soon." He waves goodbye and leaves

"There are nicer ways to meet people than smacking doors at them. And I don't want to see you again!" I call out,

"Too bad!" I hear him call out back to me, and I roll my eyes. But I can't help but smile at his cockiness.

* * *

 **Okaaay, so I hope you guys liked this chaapterrr! Plzz leave me reviews or pMs on ideas of what you want have happen in the story or just your thoughts on the story! Thaaaank you**

 **I love you guys so much! :3**

 **Byeee!**

 **-PrincessofCupcakes is out! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiii guys! I'm back with another chappie!**

 **So I hope you guys like this chaapter tooo, and omgg thank you for all your reviewss ;) your reviews make my day :3**

 **Anywaysss, lets get on with the readinggg!**

 **oh and just in case ;)**

 **I don't own starstruck or disney or dreamworks**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

I finally leave my dorm, and tour the campus. WaltWorks Academy was truly beautiful, it was very old but modern at the same time. You could admire the history of the school, and be astonished by the technology it uses. I walk around the gym, the cafeteria, auditorium, theater, basically everywhere.

I arrive at Dorm A, where Anna was.

"Ughh, where is sheeee." I whip out my phone and call Anna,

"Hello?"

"Anna! You told me you'd be in front of the building by 4pm!" I shout through the phone,

"Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry! Eh…Elsa? I'm kind of in the middle of something…so…I'm not sure if I can go meet you right now. I'm trying to make friends here…so can we meet another time…? Please Elsa?" She pleads,

"Fine. Meet me at dinner though." I sigh,

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you so much sis!" Anna says excitedly,

"Okay, just don't do anything bad. Stay safe. See you later Anna."

"Oki Bye!"

I put my phone back in my bag, and decide to drive off campus and go get some Starbucks.

* * *

"What would you like?"

"Can I get a Hibiscus Refresher?" I give them the money,

"Of course, your name?" The cashier asks me

"Elsa."

"Okay, here's your receipt. It's gonna take less than 5 minutes."

"Thank you!" I walk to my seat, and open my MacBook. I didn't have time to go summer shopping this time, so I decided I might order some off the internet.

"Elsa?" The barista calls out, and I go pick up my drink and come back to my seat. I started looking at some summer clothes.

"Hmmm…that has too many frills…" I scroll down, "That color is hideous." I scroll some more, "Oh! That's pretty,"

"It's a pretty blue," Someone comments from behind

"I know right? Wait-" I turn around and my eyes widen, "Jack?"

"Heh Hey! Nice to meet you again!" He smiles, and I roll my eyes.

"Are you following me around?"

"What? Me? No…I'm Jack Frost! I don't follow people around, people follow me." He winks, and I just glare at him.

"Gosh, what a brat."

"Me? A brat? No, no no no. I am not a brat. I am a top class celebrity." He smirks

"Yeah whatever. I don't want to see your face." I pick up my things and sling my bag across my shoulder, holding my drink in one hand.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" Jack grabs my wrist,

"I'm leaving. I'm gonna go back." I glare at him.

"Already? Why are you going back so soon? Lets play some more!" He pleads.

"I don't want to play with you. I don't like you." I try to break free from his grip. But he tightens the grip.

"What? No, everybody likes me! I'm a likeable person. Just hang out with me for 1 day, and I'll make you like me too." He suggests, "How about we hang out just until the sun sets, and then you can decide whether I'm a likeable person!"

"What benefits would I get from this." I huff, as I cross my arms and turn to look at him

"Well, if you decide you started to like me, then you have to do me a favor. However, if you still think I'm spoiled and bratty at the end of the day, I'll do a favor for you." He smiles,

"You'll do anything?" I ask him in doubt,

"Anything."

"You do know that I could make you dance around campus naked, right?" I narrow my eyes,

"Yeah, I know. But I know I'm gonna win this bet. So no worries." He smirks, and I raise my eyebrows,

"Deal."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" I was riding on Jack's convertible, the wind constantly messing up my hair.

"It's a secret. But I'm pretty sure you'll love it Snowflake." He raises his sunglasses and winks; I roll my eyes at the gesture.

"Can't you close this? The wind keeps messing up my hair! I keep eating my hair!" I complain,

"Oh no, I thought girls loved convertibles. Aww, you don't like it?" With one hand he brushes away the hair in front of my face, and with the other he closes the roof of the car. And I have to admit, my heart did beat a little faster at that moment.

* * *

 **Soooooo how was it?**

 **I know this chapter was pretty sure, but then again I'll update soon so don't you guys worry ;)**

 **Guys thank you for your reviews and don't forget to leave more! I'm open to all your ideass so don't be afraid to comment them! :D**

 **PrincessofCupcakes out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! So I know I was out for a veeeerrry long time! I apologize :( I wrote the whole chapter down and stuff, but I forgot to post it! D:**

 **So I'm not really sure when I'm gonna post another chappie, but I promise I'll be back soon!**

 **Hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Where are we?" I complain as Jack drags me in some building.

"We're at a mall, stupid." He laughs as he ruffles my hair; I glare at him as I brush my hair back to normal.

"What are we doing here?"

"Um…we're gonna shop…?" He looks at me weirdly, "C'mon, I know a good place here." He grabs my wrist and starts dragging me again.

* * *

"I think this would look good on you, don't you think so?" He holds up a royal blue colored sun dress, and I examine it closely, while stuffing some pretzels in my mouth.

"Hm-I gueth tho. Buth don't you thingh ith shows two much cleavagf?" I say with my stuffed mouth,

"What?" Jack laughs out loud, grabbing his stomach. My face burns, as I hit him lightly,

"I said, don't you think it shows too much cleavage?"

"Heh, a beautiful young girl like you can show a little bit skin." He winks, and my face turns a brighter red. He picks up another dress, a little lighter blue strapless dress, and heads to the counter,

"Hey! I thought I was paying for it!" I grab his arm to stop him, he looks back at me

"Oh, no no. I'm buying this for you." He turns around and faces the counter. "Here, I'll buy these two dresses." He passes them to the lady,

"Jack! I thought, you don't have to-" I start, but he closes my lips with two fingers.

"It's my thank you present. For you know, letting me hide in your room." He smirks, and I roll my eyes in response. "Here you go!" He gives me the shopping bag holding the two newly bought dresses.

I stare inside the bag for a while. Many girls would kill to have Jack Frost pick and buy clothes for them. It would be right for me to return it…

 _Whatever._

* * *

"C'mon, we're going somewhere else," He drags me again,

"Hey! Wait! I forgot my pretzels at the store!"

"I'll just buy another one," He shrugs, walking over to the pretzel stand, "Can I get a Cinnamon pretzel? Thank you."

"No, no it's okay. Please don't!" I wave my hands indicating a no.

"I never said I was buying it for you, Snowflake." He winks, "I'm buying it cuz I want to eat it." He gives me a smirk. I kick his shin in response.

 _Asshole._

"Ow, ow! Stop it!" He tries to block my attacks with useless hand motion; he ends up stopping me by grabbing both of my wrists, pulling me closer to him. My breath hitches as I look up at him.

"Let me go!" I try to wriggle out of his grip, but he holds me tighter

"I told you to stop Snowflake, you didn't listen." He gives me a smirk as he looks down at me. His bright blue eyes capturing my electric blue ones. For a second, I felt as if his beautiful eyes could absorb me.

I shake my head. What was I thinking?

I hit him hard in the chest, "Stop doing that!" I give him a glare, he looks at me, confused.

"Doing what?"

"That, that thing with your eyes!" I exclaim, trying to cover his eyes. He laughs,

"Maybe you're just falling for me, Snowflake." He gives me a smirk and ruffles my hair.

 _As if. I am never gonna fall for a spoiled teenage celebrity._

I never noticed how blue his eyes were, and how white his hair was…like freshly fallen snow. It somewhat resembled my hair color as well. He had a light dust of freckles in his pale face. He was quite beautiful…like a typical celebrity I guess. His body was well built, very lean and masculine. And I have to say, being so close to him at the moment did make my heart beat a tad bit faster.

I roll my eyes, as I push him away. I bring out my phone to check the time, 4:25. I had to meet Anna by 6.

"Hey," I turn around to face Jack, "Can we, can we stop this deal?" I suggest, "I'm sorry, but I promised my sister to eat dinner with her, and I have to be there by 6. But the sun sets at somewhere near 7, so can we finish this deal some other day? Please"

He gives me a look,

"That's not what our deal was, Snowflake. I can't let you go. I'm sorry," He gives me a fake sorry look, and I kick his shin. "Ow! Okay fine. I'll let you go. But you have to promise me, that you'll give me another chance. Uhh it's like a standoff. We'll continue this deal another day. Okay?"

"What day?" I eye him,

"Any day I want." He smirks,

I huff. "Fine. So, I can go right now to my sister, and we'll continue this deal some other day…of your choice."

"Of my choice." He nods.

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror. _Good. Ready for dinner._ I give myself an awkward smile and a thumbs up.

"Today was such a tiring day. It's not easy to hold up with a celebrity." I relax in my bed. 5:30. I still had 30 minutes left until I had to go pick up Anna.

"I wonder why no one was at the mall today. It felt like as if Jack and I were the only customers there." I frown, _maybe it was just some weird occasion where no one was at the mall today._

XXX

"Or maybe Jack Frost bought the mall for you!" Anna shrieks.

 _Oh god. I shouldn't have told her, now she's gonna start rambling._

"Oh my god Elsa. How could you not tell me that you knew Jack Frost." She gives me a look of despair and betrayal.

"I did not know him! It was a coincidence, I was at Starbucks like I told you before with no intention -and when I say no intention I mean absolutely no intension—of meeting Jack Frost there."

"But Elsa! Why'd you keep it a secret! Why didn't you tell me? You said you met him _before_ Starbucks!"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd start drowning me with questions like this." I rub my temples. I did not want to get in a fight with Anna, for God's sake. "You know what, lets just keep eating Anna. I don't want to fight with you, let's find a different topic to talk about."

I dig into my salad, as we eat in silence. Honestly, I felt like I would die of silence. We were never this silent. Anna would always find something to talk about. Whether the topic was about adopting some Siamese cats or finding tickets to a Jack Frost concert, she always had something to talk about.

 _Never in my life, has eating salad so painful and horrible._

And believe me, I like salad.

"Elsa." Anna breaks the deafening silence. And I was glad she did…well until I heard what she said next. "Elsa, I'm in love."

 _Dafuq did she say?_

I choke on my precious caesar salad, "What?"

"I'm in love."

"Okay…what is it this time? A Persian cat? A Sphynx cat? Or is it a dog this time? A Corgie?"

"No no, I'm in love, Elsa! In love with a guy!"

I was having a rough time chewing my salad, much less swallowing it.

"Anna," I begin, "You can't love a guy you just met." I sternly look at her,

"Elsa, it's true love! Love at first sight!" Anna sighs, looking dreamily at nowhere in particular, "And I'm pretty sure he loves me too, because we're dating, and he's like the most perfect thing ever!"

"Anna, what about Jack Frost. I thought you loved him…?" I raise my eyebrows

"Oh he's no match for me anyways. I have Hans," She giggles,

"Hands? You're dating a guy names Hands!?"

"Nooo, H-A-N-S. His name is Hans Westerguard."

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter, and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! ;)**

 **Princessofcupcakes iz out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay...hi guys! I'm sorry for being so late :( I'm not sure if I'm going to keep continuing with this story, so I'm wondering if I should stop or continue or just put it up for adoption... :/**

 **I'm really sorry, I'll try my best to come back but I have no clue...**

 **Anyways! Thank you guys for waiting and I hope you have fun reading! :3**

* * *

 **C** **hapter 6**

"You can't date him Anna."

"Yes I can! I'm in love!"

"You can't be in love, you met him today!"

"Well how would you know? You never loved somebody! You always shut them out!" Anna screams at me. The whole restaurant turns to stare at me, and I feel my face burn.

I couldn't handle it. She was my sister, but this, this was unacceptable.

I get up and leave; leaving a crying Anna and the half empty salad bowl I really wanted to finish.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my annoying alarm.

It _was_ the first day of school, and I _know_ I should be excited about it, but honestly, I just want more sleep. The bed is just so dangerously perfect. I groan as I toss and turn in my bed, desperate for more sleep.

"Uggggghhhh" I drag myself out of bed and into my bathroom. _I really should've finished that salad bowl, it was damn expensive too. I'm hungry as hell._

I bring my hair up a messy bun, wear a simple white shirt tucked in my floral wrap skirt. I take the keys to my room and leave.

It was only lunch time, yet I already had piles of homework. On the. Fucking. First. Day. of school. What kind of horrid monster gives you homework on the first day of school?

I search the lunchroom to see if I had someone to sit with. Honestly, I couldn't sit with Anna, it would be too awkward, plus, I didn't want to see her face right now. I scan the lunchroom again. No Jack Frost, thank god. If he was here, the lunchroom would probably be more of a fan meet than a cafeteria.

"Elsa!"

I turn around and a familiar blonde greets me.

"Rapunzel!" I laugh, as I hug her with my hand that wasn't holding the tray. "It's been such a long time!"

"I know right?" Rapunzel giggles, "Is Uncle Adgar doing well?"

"Of course, truthfully, I think he drinks some potion that magically keeps him young and healthy." I whisper to her, "Is Auntie Arianna and Uncle Fred good too?"

She giggles, "Yes, they're both doing fine." She picks up her lunch and starts dragging me towards and empty table.

"By the way, where's Anna? I haven't seen her, which is strange because you guys are always together," She laughs,

"Um…we got into a fight yesterday…"

"Oh, why'd you guys fight?"

"Anna said she fell in love with someone, I think his name was Hands, like Hands Westy or something." I rub my temples,

"Wait, are you talking about Hans Westerguard? _The_ Hans Westerguard?" She slams the table, and I jump in surprise,

"What did you do that for!"

"Elsa, Anna has to stay away from him. He's a senior with a very bad bad bad bad reputation."

"What did he do, steal candy from a child?" I give a short laugh for my own joke,

"No, he's known to rape freshmen, and once got caught dealing drugs, he was in prison for a while," She adds, "The only reason why the school keeps him is because he promised that he'll stay quiet and calm this year…which is his fourth senior year."

"Fourth?" I question

"Well yeah, he's 21. He couldn't graduate."

My eyes widen, how was I gonna let some monster like him go out with my sister? He's too dangerous!

"But-but Anna, oh my gosh," I rub my temples, "How am I suppose to tell her this? She hates me already,"

"Calm down Elsa, we'll find a right time to tell her." Rapunzel pats my back,

We finish our lunch and go separate ways. I to the library, and Rapunzel gone to hang out with some other friends. The library, as usual, was quiet. Just the way I liked it.

The library was probably my favorite place in the whole school. I mean, yeah, the cafeteria was great, the dorms are great, the fields and the theater, they were all great don't get me wrong. But they weren't as quiet as the library. And there's no place better for thinking than the library….and maybe in the showers.

I sat down on a couch and started reading one of the books I picked out. That's when I hear a quiet giggle.

I look up from my book, and get up to search out for that certain disturbing noise. I arrive in on of the aisles—the "R" section to be exact—and my eyes widen at the surprise. I quickly hide to the next aisle, and peak. At the end of the aisle were a girl and a guy, passionately kissing.

"What if we get caught?" The girl heavily whispers,

"We won't baby," a familiar voice speaks as he strokes her hair. It is then I realize that the guy, was Jack Frost.

The kissing continues, as I turn around in horror. That had to be Jack Frost, no one has that kind of silvery sparkly hair other than Jack.

 _Oh god, what have I just seen._

I quickly run back to the couch, my face blushing red at what I just saw.

* * *

What have I just seen? What in the world were they doing in the library for God's sake! It was just unmannerly, rude, and disturbing!

 _Shut up Elsa, I know you want to kiss someone like that too._

What? No, NO, I erase the thought in my head.

But as I kept reading my book, I couldn't stop thinking about how it would be to kiss someone like Jack Frost.

 _Oh come on Elsa. That's not going to happen._

I shut my book and left the library.

* * *

 **How was itttt? Let me know if you guys have any scenes (like one shots) in particular you would like to see :D I'll try to write some before I stop writing the story. Maybe I'll just skip to the ending...I don't know..:(**

 **Let me know guys!**

 **Princesscupcakes is out! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So hi guys! It's been a veryyy veryyy long time since I posted anything. I'm so sorry! I guess I came upon a writer's block and I just couldn't get past it (and all the stories in my reviews section was driving me nuts because I couldn't actually see reviews people left for me!). BUT it is now officially summer time and I was wondering if I should start writing again! So I want to know which one I should continue (perhaps both if I get good feedback!) or if you guys wanted a new story!**

 **Lemme know in the reviews!**

 **Princessofcupcakes is out :)**


End file.
